


Not all that glitters is green

by itsyu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, FrostIron - Freeform, Jealousy, Little bit of Fluff, Loki is a bit of a troll, M/M, Porn, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Workshop sex, but mostly benign, mostly pwp but with ittybitty hints of plot, sneaky worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyu/pseuds/itsyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is excited to have an apprentice, Wanda is excited to have a mentor, and Tony thinks it is great. No, really. Just great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all that glitters is green

Tony took a sip of his coffee and looked at the two shapes shown in his monitor, thoughtful. It had been his idea - well, Vision's, really, and he had taken Tony along with it - that perhaps Loki would be able to help Wanda learn some control.  It was a flimsy idea, given Loki wasn’t exactly known for control, but on the other hand, the frequent explosions and mayhem that followed the man around all seemed pretty intentional. Tony hadn't been sure Loki would accept, but his curiosity had been clearly peaked when Tony mentioned it.

Tony hadn't expected them to get along so well, however. While Steve had been worried about the kind of thing Loki would teach her, Tony had expected them to meet a couple of times at most. Loki would prod her enough to sate his curiosity, then maybe tell her the Asgardian magical version of mind your breathing and clear your mind, at that would be it, and he had told Cap as much.

Which turned out not to be very reassuring. Loki had been fascinated. Despite its origin, Loki had said, Wanda's power was similar enough to his own for it to be no barrier in teaching.

He had taken her as an apprentice. Wanda had been ecstatic.

Tony took another sip of his coffee.

After their first... session, lesson, whatever, Loki had pretty much moved into the compound, unannounced - he had even wiped himself up his own rooms, instead of taking over Tony's. Tony didn't mind. Being able to see the other man whenever he wanted, and not only when Loki showed up, had its advantages.

Of course, with Wanda shadowing his every move, the time Tony ended up having with the man was pretty much limited.

At the moment, both were sitting outside, in the middle of the garden, on the grass and Tony couldn't help but snort. So typical. Loki was sitting in a relaxed pose, a big, perfectly spherical ball of smooth green-golden light between him and Wanda. There was another, much smaller, red and spiky and nervous, right beside it, and Wanda seemed to be straining to keep it like that.

"Friday, can I have audio?"

"...magic doesn't come from your muscles, I told you before," Loki was saying, voice haughty but almost... kind. "You don't have to force it so, it is already running through your veins, all you need is to let it run, only coaxing it into the shape you desire." Loki moved his fingers lazily and the sphere elongated at first, and then fluidly turned into a perfect cube. The cube then became increasingly smaller and turned on its vertex, spinning on Loki's palm.

Even on the monitor, could see Wanda's frustration, and the red ball became even more unstable, crackling and growing.

Tony almost let out a warning when Loki reached into it, but the moment the man touched the construct, it undid itself, turning into reddish smoke.

"Anger will get you results, but not predicable ones," Loki tutted, to Wanda's death glare. "It is a useful tool, one you should be aware of, but it doesn't make up for practice."

Tony killed the monitor when Loki rose and offered a hand for Wanda.

 

***

 

Loki walked the compound alone after leaving Wanda with instructions to meditate - not that it would do anything, really, but critical thinking was a vital skill for any practitioner. Messing with the fabric of reality gave one a strange sense of humor after a time, and spell books were filled with dubious instructions that if taken at face value could do things like turn one’s hair blue or unravel the fabric of reality.

He still remembered sitting for days alone in the forest at his mother's instruction, before he had learned that particular lesson.

His footsteps echoed in the stone hall. The place had unnerved him at first, and it had been a while before the feeling had passed. Something about echoing halls and the likelihood of encountering faces turning to displeasure at seeing him has echoed Asgard painfully. Sharing living quarters with others, in such a domestic manner, too, was strangely alien and familiar at the same time, after years of solitude. At least there were few people actually living in the compound, and the captain, who bothered him the most, only visited sparingly.

Either way, he was past that, now. The promise in his apprentice fueled him with plans as had not happened in a long time. He understood now why it was considered a necessary step in the training of any sorcerer; teaching made him view magic from a whole other direction, made him more conscious of details as he had been as a student. Wanda was his first apprentice. Though he had aided the guild in the screening of children for the gift, and found at least one that would have made a suitable student, it had been deemed unsuitable occupation for a prince.

Loki had bristled at that, since it was one of the steps to becoming a full-fledged sorcerer, but in truth, at the time, he had not been so eager for the connection, only for the prestige and adoration inherent to the position of master. He would have not been a good teacher or example, he could now admit.

He returned his thoughts to Wanda. Her power had been given to her trough experimentation, but she had a natural ability to it. He believed, in reality, that the magic had been awoken in her as much as transplanted. He doubted it would have worked otherwise. Unfortunately, she had been fully grown already for that awakening, and thus it did not come naturally. Though it would probably be more accurate to say it came too naturally - he doubted the scientists had been able to teach her how to deal with the power properly, which had probably led to the block he observed. Overwhelmed, she would have tried to shut it all off. Tearing the blockage down had to be done carefully, but it was necessary if she ever wanted to fully control her gift.

Loki, of course, had his own motives for wanting her to become a full-fledged witch. The Mad Titan was coming - he did not know when, but it was futile to hope otherwise. And Midgard might have its heroes, but it was not enough. He had not been exaggerating when he told Rogers he would need him by his side. As he crossed the communal space, he was reminded of Vision. He wasn't sure how the being had come into life, but there was something about his energy that reminded Loki of Wanda's. Vision had not struck him as a sorcerer at first, but perhaps there was some latent power there they could tap into. Three was a powerful number when it came to the mystic, and if they could combine their forces it would be certainly more than the sum of their individual powers.

Loki smirked to himself. He would have never thought possible to find magic in ones such as humans–

Abruptly, he stopped himself, mentally and physically. It was the sort of thought he had been working so hard to rid himself of. It all had been so clear when he touched the life tree – that every life in every realm had a part, a place, a purpose, no greater or smaller – but the certainty had been fleeting and from time to time he found it at odds with his personal prejudice, instilled by millennia as a golden Aesir of Asgard. He snorted and started walking again.

Besides, he thought, trying to keep the bitterness at bay, he himself was Jotun. One would be hard pressed to name a race less likely to spawn a child of the Vanir.

He turned to more useful thoughts. If Wanda was capable of magic, it stood to reason she was not the only one. Given what he had seen of Midgard's penchant for spawning incredible beings, in fact, there should be some considerably powerful sorcerers in this realm. And in a world as Midgard, where nowhere was more than a second away from the other, there should probably be some sort of organization, network, a way of guarding and passing on knowledge. If he was able to find these people, they would certainly be very useful in the battle to come. Three as a number might hold special power, but it lost easily to a horde.

Loki's train of thought reached its end as his path did too. He made a mental note to ask Stark whether he knew anything that could aid his search for such an organization, but he knew it was probably futile. His human was very much of the physical realm, and though he did not belittle Loki's role as a mage, he certainly had no overt personal interest in it other than innate curiosity at how such a thing could exist. It was a shame; Loki could distinctively feel a spark of something he was quite sure accounted for some of the man's most notorious aspects. He was also quite sure Tony would begrudge him the knowledge if he was told.

With that, Loki twirled his fingers, undoing the lock on the workshop door. It drove Stark insane that he refused to use the proper mechanism - _I gave you access, all you have to do is swipe your print, surely that's easier than your hocus pocus for god’s sake_ \- but at the same time Loki knew the man would be able to stop him if he truly desired. Well, or at least he could try, until Loki found another work around.

"You do that just to spite me, right, flaunt all your logic defying self in my face, you truly are trying to get me into an early grave," Tony rambled, not raising his eyes to meet Loki as he entered, staying focused on the mechanism before him. Loki placed a kiss on the man's lips to stop his rambling. It was usually pretty effective, but this time it seemed to have an undesired side effect. The lips under his were welcoming at first, but suddenly turned unresponsive and withdrew. When he looked at Stark, his eyes were hard.

"You smell of grass, it is revolting, get your nature lovingness out of my technology," he said, moving his eyes away, but Loki could tell something was off in the otherwise usual tirade.

"I have told you, it is not a matter of nature. If she loses control, the damage outside would be significantly smaller." Of course, there are certain spells and lessons that did need direct contact with the forces living in the wild. But it would require going much further than the back garden. And Stark didn't need to know this just then.

"Yeah, yeah, all for your pupil, I heard it before." His voice had taken a bit of an edge, but Loki couldn't help a small smile. Ah. He moved to Stark's side, unobtrusively, resting his hip against the table. He ran his fingers over the counter, just close enough for the movement to register at the edge Tony's field of vision. Predictably, his head turned, even if only a little, to observe what he was doing.

"I do have fond memories of this table," he mused out loud, and the heavy tone on his voice was only slightly exaggerated. Handling pure magical constructs for so long, without battle as an output for the overflowing energy always left him feeling... in need of an output. And the memories he spoke of were very interesting indeed. He could see Tony's hands still from their work as the man fully focused on Loki's hands. Tony had said, more than once, that he enjoyed them. He moved his hands to touch the underside of Tony's chin, turning his head up so their eyes met. "I think it is time to form new ones," he purred, nearly being cut off by the other man as he crushed their lips together. One thing could be said for his lover - he knew how to prioritize.

Loki maneuvered them subtly when Tony stood, so the man was in front of him and Loki's back to the table. As they kissed, he waved the things Tony had been working on further away, gently - they had that discussion before. Loki lifted himself up, sitting on the now clear space and drawing Tony forward with his legs around his waist, without breaking their kiss. He felt a sound of surprise against his lips. Loki had been playing a long game of waiting for how long it would take Stark to figure out that all he needed to do to be allowed to fuck Loki senseless was to ask – he did love when stark let his desires known – but this took precedence.

Loki adjusted his hips so he could feel his lover's growing interest against his ass. He felt a rush despite himself – he had been waiting for this for quite a while, and Stark's thickness at the matter had already started to irritate him. He moved his hips again, unabashedly rubbing, his want taking the better of him, and was rewarded a grunt in response. Stark's hand went quickly to his ass, grabbing it hard. It was but a moment before it moved to pull at Loki's loose pants. His legs were still around stark, so he couldn't get them fully off, just up to mid-thigh, just enough to get access. Loki normally would have been bothered by being in such ridiculous state, but the urgency he could feel in Stark made the whole situation exciting. Quickly Stark had his own pants down, his length nestled between Loki's cheeks, the head pressing insistently behind his balls as he rocked his hips slightly.

Loki groaned when Stark broke the kiss, untangling Loki's legs to remove his pants fully, ripping Loki’s shoes without a second glance, but the look in Tony’s face when he moved back in, his hands spreading Loki's ass as he rubbed his dick teasingly over his hole, eyes fixed on it, was enough to make up for the brief loss of contact.

"Fuck, I've been dreaming of doing this," Stark said, eyes widening as Loki moved his legs further apart, displaying himself.

"Why didn't you then?" Loki couldn't help but to ask, voice full of mischief. He heard Stark grunt as he understood, but his mirth was cut short when the man dropped to his knees, his face between Loki's legs. He considered complaining for a second – Tony's mouth was very gifted, and on most days he would not consider refusing it, but his need now was another – but the train of thought was cut when he felt a wet swipe behind his scrotum.

Stark's hands moved to his thighs, pushing his knees up and spreading him further, and the next lick landed full on the tight ring of muscle. The moan that escaped his lips was surprising even to him. He heard Stark chuckle lightly in response, before returning to his ministrations. His tongue teased the ring of muscle, Stark's coarse beard adding a layer of sensation. Soon, Loki couldn't take it anymore, his need growing.

"Please," he begged, not recognizing his own voice. He heard that infuriating chuckle once more, but Stark complied, his tongue breaching the muscle, sliding hotly inside. The sensation was exquisite and Loki's hand moved to his dick of its own volition, only to be swatted away by stark. His eyes, which he didn't even realize had closed long before, opened to stare daggers at Stark's audacity, but the sight of the man's head between his legs was enough to kill all murderous intent, especially when the man lifted his head, smiling a wicked smiled and replaced his tongue with a finger.

It was not enough and Stark seemed to know this, as he soon returned his tongue to the job, then moving quickly to add a second finger. The man's persistence seemed to be wavering too, as he rushed through preparing Loki. He didn't mind, quite the opposite. When Stark finally stood up, moving to take a bottle of lube from a drawer - always prepared, Loki liked that – both men were visibly straining and sweaty with want. Loki watched hungrily as Stark coated his member.

Tony was done quickly, one hand behind one of Loki's knees and the other guiding himself to his entrance. Loki moaned again as he felt the push against his entrance, and was pleasantly surprised when Stark didn't hesitate, quickly burrowing himself fully inside Loki.

"Fuck," Tony said again, head hanging but fevered eyes still locked with Loki's. His other hand moved from their juncture to Loki's nape, grabbing a fistful of hair. He finally moved his hips, slowly but intently, testing his angle. When he found the right one, hitting the pleasure spot inside Loki, Loki couldn’t help but to scream in pleasure, and Stark's grin widened. He continued to move slowly, hitting the spot every time, and Loki's cock grew even more impossibly heavy and he needed it to be touched, but he was pretty sure Stark would swat his hand away again if he tried.

Tony began to move more quickly now, and Loki could see the signs that the man was getting close, mirroring his own. He could see the determination in the other man's eyes as he began to snap his hips more forcefully, coaxing Loki's body to do his bidding. At last his body complied, releasing an orgasm that made Loki's vision darken, his full body screaming in pleasure. Stark rhythm increased, chasing Loki's orgasm and he moaned weakly once more as hot seed spilled inside him.

Tony let go of Loki's knee, placing his hand on the table beside Loki to hold himself up. His other hand moved to caress Loki's face, oddly gentle after the purposeful sex.

It took Loki a few moments to come down enough to be able to speak. He rose, moving himself back on the table, and reaching to kiss the other man. Tony accepted without complaint, though he looked like he hadn't quite come down himself.

"Are your fears properly assuaged, now?" he asked, voice lazy, after a few moments of languid kissing. Loki pulled himself up, stretching the muscles that were starting to cool.

"What?" Tony asked, part feigned ignorance, part cockiness. Loki moved back in, his face close to Tony's.

"Not that I mind the results," he said, his voice purring. "But your jealousy is unwarranted." At that Tony looked away, a slightly darker flush appearing high on his cheeks, mingling with the leftover redness from exertion. What a sight.

"I was not jealous." He said, petulant. Loki snorted.

"Stark. The bond between a master and apprentice is the opposite of sexual. It is almost... fraternal." He willed his voice to be gentle as he spoke. Making too much fun of the man would not be very productive, now, and he knew firsthand how corrosive jealousy could be. “Besides, she is but a child, and a she at that. Hardly to my taste.” Tony only hummed in response to that, but it had a happy sound to it. “Not that it would matter, otherwise. I am aware you are much less willing to share your people than you are your earthly possessions.” Loki realized too late he was rambling, the fuzzy edge around his thoughts from the orgasm still not completely clear. He looked away, his turn to be embarrassed. The effects the human could have on him.

When he looked back at Tony, the man was eyeing him with slightly narrowed eyes, measuring.

“I’m really not,” he said, finally. “And I figure you aren’t, either,” Tony said. There was a slight question under the affirmation. “I mean, I bet Thor broke all your toys when you were a kid. That will make anyone protective.” Tony hid his face in Loki’s neck, nuzzling and nipping lightly at the sensible skin. Despite being completely spent, Loki lost himself in the sensation for a beat, feeling a strange warmth, the fuzziness in his mind returning stronger.

“Hmm, indeed. I like protecting what is mine,” he said, not completely sure what he was speaking of anymore, but knowing it was important.

“Good,” Tony said, still burrowed in his shoulder, and then bit him again, with more force this time. “Good.”

Loki felt himself smile, despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting p0rn, I hope it doesn't show much!  
> This work was originally part of a larger piece I am still struggling with, but I realised it stood up pretty decently on itself, and that the tone didn't work really well with the rest, so here it is. I also love the idea of Wanda/Loki friendship/mentoring, but it is not something I think I would excell at writting, so I hope this inspires people in that regard :)


End file.
